Trixie is getting her life together
by Mars1fangirl
Summary: Trixie has had enough of fun. Kid musclue and Terry has made her think about what they said about her.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first story hope u like)

Trixie watched the stars twinkle in the black sky.She sat on the sand at the beach hearing the waves roll in loudly the water flowing up to her bare feet.The water was ice cold a perfect night to go swimming.She had shorts and a pink bikini top on with her hair in a pony tail. Trixie laid back looking at the stars millions of the twinkling some bright others dull.A boom fire was light about a mile away from the other side of the beach a party going on.She could hear music blasting and teens shouting.She had enough of parting and drinking.She was twenty-two with no real relationship all the guys she dated wanted one thing and she gave in because she was afraid to loose them but still she lost each guy to a new hot blonde. She closed her eyes tears fell down her cheeks. Trixie wanted to go back to law school and be a lawyer like her mother who had won two-hundred cases and lost four but her mother never used her feminine charm or body it was her brain.She was her mothers daughter and now she was ready to take the family business over.Her father was a computer tech always coming up with something new for evolving computers and humans lives.But he was no nerd he had been one of the top twenty vauble bacholors in New York for three years before her parents met.She wanted to show people she wasn't stupid or just a sex simble.She heard someone coming maybe a teen from the party seeing if he could mess around with her.

"Hey beat it im in no mood for your jokes" Trixies words came out loudly.

"Why would ya think I make fun of ya" Terry answered.She snatched up he smiled down at her.

"It's just you"she said softly.

"Well by the way you jerked up like a dog guarding his humans house ya seemed spoked"he sat beside her."Somethin trouble ya"He put his arm around her.She pushed his arm off and snatched up walking away from him.Terry ran behind her "Trixie Trixie heal" He grabbed her by the elbow.

"Let go!"Her voice was loud and clear.Terry looked shocked but didn't let go.

"What in tar nation have I done"He pulled her to him.Trixie put her hand on his stomach to keep distance.

"Don't speak to me again"She snatched her elbow back tears falling down her face.Terry went to wipe her tears but she took off down the beach not wanting to see his face ever again.Terry shouted her name and ran after her trying to see what he had done but he lost sight of her after a few minutes.

(Sorry it's a little short but more to come)


	2. Law school

Trixie woke up in her bed with law books around her.She looked at her clock eight am she had to get up and get ready for her test.She grabbed a quick shower and got ready.She headed out of the house at nine grabbing her cell phono off the counter. She walked past her mirror in the hallway she stepped back smiling at herself no makeup on but yet she was beautiful.No breast or thong showing from her clothes just a regular pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a black jacket.She locked the door behind her heading to her car.Heading off to hopefully new College to register for a law degree.She turned on her cell phone four new messages waited for her she knew one was from terry and didnt want to even hear his voice but she went ahead.

First message:" Hey trixie it's Kiki sorry I wasn't home last night Checkmate had took me out to dinner out of the clear blue. He showed up all of a sudden with roses something is going on and he keeps me away from Ring stores for some reason. I know you know what he is up to and Iwant to know.So give me a call later, love ya" Trixie giggled knowing checkmate had asked her a month ago for kiki ring size but she wasn't going to tell that secret.

Second Message: "Trixie I'm so proud of you I knew you would go into the business after awhile have to get the parten out of your system. I think thats one bad thing you got from me but im sending over some law books to you they should be there in a matter of days and i 'm mentening to some of my clients and co workers you will be joining us in the law buisness soon enough. I cant tell you how proud I am. Love you sweetie call me after your test and if you don't pass don't worrie I wont give up on you" Trixie pulled up into the parking lot of the college wiping teras out of her eyes.

"Thank You Mommy"she whispered

Third Message: " Hey Trixie..."it was terry "Please don't delte this I'm sorry first thing I should have never said those cruel things about ya when i was drinking beer with kid. There is no excuse for what I said drunk or not it wasn't my place to judge you nor should have I.Please call me back I want to talk...See ya beautiful"Trixie was angry that he called her beautiful.

Fourth Message: "Been awhile since we spoke right Blondy.Call me or there will be hell" She couldn't believe it her older brother had called her.

"I will"she got out of the car and headed for her test that she had to do.

Four hours passed Trixie stared at her test she was the last in the class. The teacher walked over to her she was tall and thing but very sweet.

"Sweetie it wont have a pass or fail if I cant grade it" trixie smiled handing her the test.She walked back up to her desk and sat down grading it.Trixie got up sitting on one of the front desks.The woman looked up and nodded handing her the test it said Pass.She gave a grin trying not to scream to she just giggled like a school girl with her first crush on a guy at school.

"Thank you so much"she smiled at the woman.

"Why are you thanking me your the won who did the test"she nodded "I'm hoping to see you in my class for the new semester next year I will make sure to send you an extra copy of what my class is studying so you will be ready for next year" she shock her hand.

'You don't know what this means to me thank you"trixie headed out the door to call her mom first.Her mother was thrilled and started to scream and head dad kept shouting " So I guess she passed,right?"She promised to call her mom back later right now she was suppose to meet up with some friends. Trixie sat in her car looking at the paper work and a list of books she needed to get.

That night she sat on her couch reading some rules about law when he cell rang thinking it was kiki she answered.

"Hello"she she said cheerfully.

"Well you in a good mood"Terry answered.Trixie slammed her book shut hard.

"Terry leave me alone this blonde hoe is trying to get a college degree in law"her voice was taken back with tears terry kept getting cut off by her" by the way I never slept with your buddies from Texas understand I wouldn't do that...Forget it You wouldn't understand"she hung up the phone and laid her head on her knees.

" Stop calling me a hoe and whore"she screamed loudly. She threw her book at a glass lamp. Making the bulb bust and glass shatter loudly she curled up on the couch.Where she had cried her self to sleep.

(More to come hope all of you are liking it)


	3. Chapter 3

Terry threw his phone into the wall cussing like a sailor. He walked over picking it back up he was madder then a cat trying to get a bath. He sat down on the couchgripping his fist thinking back a few nights ago when him and kid had talked.  
"Here Kid"terry tossed Kid a cold beer and had one himself as well.Terry sat down on the wrestling match in front of meat's house Kid sat on the ground with his back to the mate. This was kid's second beer and terry's third.Both watching the stars shine and thinking of there matches they had won seeing who was the best.

"Hey terry how is you and trixie"Kid took a sip.Terry sighed gulping down the last pit of his beer.

"Haven't spoken to hear really" terry burped that echoed.Kid laughed tossing terry another beer.

"Well I thought you two were getting back together"he stood up and fell back down.Terry grinned at the thought of them together again.

"I did as well until her and Billy Bob had a fun evening that boy was proud ya here"he gripped his fist. " I cant believe she would do that behind my back boy was i mistaken for a mule"He took a sip of his drunk. By this time trixie had come to tell him what happen when his friend came from Texas.Trixie saw terry and Kid sitting on the wrestling patch hearing they were saying.

" I guess there no use for her"Kid patted his buddy shoulder.

"That's fine by me, yes sir re, I'll find me a good girl don't need no whore like trixie damn take her to Texas never can go off to a patch"he busted out laughing "Coming home she be expecting and stupid me think it was mine".

Trixie gripped her fist ready to fit with him but what good what that dew.It wouldn't change his opinion on what he thinks.If he only knew Billy Bob was forcing himself on her but who would listen. Mear came out of his home seeing trixie running off with her hand over her face.He went to talk to the guys but they were just passed out on the mate from to much drinking not realizing trixie had heard the whole conversation and she knew there was not chance for her a terry now because he no longer trusted her.

Terry got up heading to bed knowing trixie neither wanted to see him or hear him. He felt like shit from what he had said about her. He was wrong Billy Bob had try to force him self on trixie. Kiki had reported that the night trixie ran away from him at the beach and Terryman called the same night saying Billy Bob was arrested for assault and battery when he beat up his girlfriend threw that drunken rage he spoke about a young blonde he could have had if she was to goody two shoes to be truth full of Terry and wasn't going to do anything to break her trust.He laid face first in his pillow feeling so much guilt terry called roxanne telling her what happen and if she could check on trixie in the morning roxeanne said she would and he fell asleep with the guilt not for from his nightmares reply what he said over and over again.

Roxanne and Kiki arrived at Trixie house they knocked but no one answered. The door was unlocked so they let them selves in her apartment was clean until the reached the living room pieces of glass was shattered everywhere and trixie asleep on the couch.

"Trixie"kiki still had her shoes on roxanne went back for her's at the door.Kiki shook trixie she started to wake up and notice kiki.

"Kiki what ..how...when?"she was confused.Kiki sat beside her shoulder softly trixie sat up looking at the lamp and remembering what had happen.She began to cry again kiki just held her rubbing her back. Roxeanne started to clean up the glass before someone stepped on it.

"I'll get it roxanne"she went to put her foot down but kiki snatched it back up.

"Not with out any shoes"she went to go get her shoes.Roxanne kept picking up the glass.

"Why didn't you tell us he try to force you"she looked up at her.

"Would you have belive me"she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, all three of us have been together for a very long time I do belive you"she smiled. "Now does everyone else Billy Bob got arrested for assault and battery on his girlfriend and he kept saying that if you hadn't been protective of yourself you would be the same way as his girlfriend"roxanne put the pices in a little trash can.Kiki brought her shoes tossing them at her then help Roxanne.

"Terry is worried about you"Kiki looked at her.Trixie got up putting her shoes and getting the vacuum cleaner turning it on. Roxanne and kiki waited for her to get done getting all the broken glass when she was roxanne turned it off.

"I don't want to see him"she snapped. " Why should I there not trust or love there anymore"she held back the tears.

"In your eyes but i don't believe he feels the same way"Kiki looked her in the eyes "I know your so pissed off and hurting"

"But you have to talk to him dont stay here bring yourself lower and lower"roxanne hugged her and trixie pulled kiki into the hug all crying together.


	4. Hoping for forgiveness

The girls went shopping for some new clothes.Trixie had told roxanne and kiki about law school and they promised to help in anyway they could.When they were done shopping hunger hit them so they grabbed a burger.  
"What is up with checkmate" Kiki looked straight in Trixie eyes.But trixie grinned and shock her head.

"Don't know"she put a french fry in her mouth but Kiki knew better.

"Trixie dont play blonde with me I know inside that head of your its scary"Roxanne busted out laughing.Trixie threw a french fry at her.

"Not nice, I cant help it the blonde hair has a mind of its own"she finished her food feeling a little better.Kiki finished as well but roxanne eat slow looking around.

"Rox who are you looking for"trixie shouted roxanne snatched back into reality.

"No one trix"Right at that point she knew she was looking for terry.

She stood up from her chair knocking it over turning around.But someone was already behind her.Trixie hit the person behind her.She stumbled back so did Terry.He grabbed her hand before she could get away from him.Holding tightly on her hand helping her steady her balance.

"Please don't run!"Terry begged.Trixie avoided his eyes but he hugged her.Trixie pushed him away knowing she wanted that hug.Terry pulled her back in his muscular arms this time making sure she couldn't get away.She finally gave up and cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry trixie believe me"he squeezed her tighter in his embrace.But Trixie put her hands on his stomach pushing him off.He let go sorrow stained his face.

"I have to go"she grabbed her bags.Terry grabbed the other end of the bags in her hand.

"Please can we just talk" He pleaded

"I have law school to study for and if you need someone to talk to go get a case of beer and seen Kid"she snatched her bag back shouting at him. Then walked away terry gripped his fist.He followed trixie he wasn't going to let her get away not again.Not the woman he loved knowing she would probly never feel the same way about him he had lost her trust.Trixie stopped in front of a fountain to catch her breath in the reflection she saw Terry behind her.

"Don't run!'she grabbed her hand. "ya fast for a girl in heels"he laughed but saw her expression.Terry laid his head on top of her shoulder. 'Please come to my place I just want to talk"he whispered. Trixie nodded knowing if she didn't she would keep running and they headed to his apartment.When they reached his apartment it was alittle bit of a mess.So he grabbed up all the dirty clothes.

"Come on in"he smiled at her but she gave no smile back.

"Alright"she put her things down and sat on the couch not wanting to be there.Terry had grabbed two sodas from the kitchen handing one to her.She looked at the soda terry laid his hand on her leg."Terry"she said softly he moved his hand top his own leg.

"Trixie i'm not trying to make ya uncomfy"He looked at her."Listen I cant take back what I ya said but I can apologize for everything that was said"trixie got up tossing her soda back to terry.She walked over to the window looking at the park view below."Im a stupid moron..."

"but I cant blame you"she said coudly.

"I did stupid things so when I really needed someone no one was there"she hung her head down.Terry got up walking over to her.

"Well I know I wasn't there for ya"he put his hand on her arm. "But im now"he hugged her brushing her hair out of her face.

"Forgive me"she whsipered to him.Terry hand tears running down his face.

"Im the one who should ask that from such a pretty girl"he held her longing for her kiss.Trixie didn't want to let go but she knew if she stay's they would end up in bed and thats something she didn't want. So they said there good night's. Trixie kissed terry on the cheek but he cupped her chin in his hand kissing her on the lips promising to be at her place in the morning.Both fault the urge to say I love you but it was to soon for that.

(I'm glad everyone likes the story)


	5. Goodbye for now Cowboy

Terry was at trixie's place at nine a.m. sharp.Trixie was sitting on the couch studying her book in her shorts and tank top she had slept in. A knock came from the door.She got up still reading and opened it.Terry smiled at her with a box of dougnuts smiling.She let him in with a smile but she had sadness in her eyes.Terry laid the box on the counter in the kitchen.Trixie shut her book. 

"What ya reading"He went to grab a glass of milk.Getting two glasses for them.

"Law of court rules"she poped a donuhut in her mouth.Terry put the glass beside her and pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge.

"So your really going to go"he seemed surprised."What that dind't come out right"trixie laughed at him.

"Yes I already contacted mom and my bro is happy"she realized she hadnt called him "SHIT!"she shouted terry jumped and watch her nose dive for her phone falling off her couch. Terry got a donughut and walked over to the couch making sure she wasnt hurt.

"Hey bro"she laughed sitting up with her cell phone to her ear." So if I said i'm sorry and i'm still a stupid blonde will you not be so mad"she laughed.Terry sat down on the couch smiling at her.Trixie and her bro talked for only a fw minutes then said they met up later that day.

"So you have an older brother"Terry took another bite.

"Yes his name is Kyle three years older than me"She sat beside him.

"Well ya could have fooled me"He saw one of her law books on the table and picked it up."Never talk about him I ya mean"he read some of the book and got completely confused.Trixie took the book from him.

"We weren't really close when he moved out and found out I was parting alot but now he sees i'm getting my life together and its time to be a big brother again"She realize he was trying to make up for ditching her but she did the same thing to him.

"Hmm it seem nice to have a sibling"he gave a sorrow look he was a only child.

"Ya"She got up. "I dont want us to date anymore or even be friends"she looked him in the eyes.She was serious about her words.Terry's was horrified.

"Why!"he shouted and stood up.

"Were not right for each other and I need to get my life together"she looked at the carpet.

"Fine"His words came out softly"Then well do it together i'll.." "STOP"trixie stood up putting her finger on his lips hushing him.

"No us just me I have depend on people to much to help me and now I have to do it on my own"she kissed him on the lips. " I moving to New York tomorrow and I will start my new career and life"Terry had tears in his eyes.

"Please will ya forgive"he pleaded.Holding her hand in his.

"I already have but for now we can start over by phone calls" She looked him in the eyes. " I have to leave this city or what you and kid said will come true"tears dripped from her eyes.

"Terry"he lend in kissing her with passion.He under stood to much past was here for her to stay and try to start over.It would kill both of them to leave each others sight.

"Then I will step aside for ya"he hugged her tightly in his arms.Both felt they have to do this to help each other get on life.Trixie met up with her brother and asked if he would help her move.He agreed to help and support.

The next day trixie had every thing packed up and in the truck.Roxanne and Kiki was in tears, hugging each other.Wally and Dik Dik gave her a album book they made and promised to send new pictures for her to put in it of there matchs and some fun times she will miss.Jeagar and checkmate hugged her tightly both not really close to her but she was a friend now leaving they wanted her to know they cared about her. Kid muscle was alittle sad.Meat made a go away package filled with law books and coffee for long nights.Kevin mask didnt say anything but him and lord Flash was there but never came close she just waved at them.Kevin waved back and left.The only person she hand't talk to was Terry who was waiting by the car her older brother was driving.She walked up to him before she could say anything he kissed her on the lips.He slipped his cell phone number in her pocket and put his parents number with it becausee was heading to Texas.To help his dad there wasnt much good service there but he wanted to make sure she had away to contact him. That was there goodbye.

(Hey there still one more chapter I'm still working on it )


	6. Finally happy everafter

Five years have past since Trixie moved. She know has three photo albums of wrestling matches and fun pictures of her friends.Alot of things have change from her moving.She had become a assistant lawyer to her mother.She has even had her own cases that she won in court.Checkmate had asked Kiki three moths later fter she left to marrie him.He had planned to do at a restraunt but things didn't go as planned.Sunshine had order him to wrestle for a tournament that night.So checkmate had a choice to make so he went with the tournament.There alot of the old DMP were there seeing who was the best including Mars,T-claw and others.Kiki came with checkmate even though he knew it was to dangerous but he wasn't going to tell her that.He had won second place of the tournament with several broken ribs,smashed knee cap and some bruises.Kiki stood at the end of the hallway waiting for him.With sunshine help he lifted of the stretcher and got down on his good knee.

"My fair maiden, my life was full of hatred and pain"He pulled out a ring.Tears fell from Kiki's eyes."Until I saw your face a smile appeared on my face and has never left since"Kiki couldn't stop crying.Sunshine was crying as well T-claw yawned and Sunshine elbowed him in the skull. "My Maiden, my love will you make the happiest knight and let me take your hand"she nodded and hugged him.He didn't mind her hugging to tight on his ribs because he had the girl of his dream.A year later Trixie and Roxanne was the maid's of honor.Kiki was a white dress that truly showed of her beauty that day the sun circled her like a glow from a candle.She didn't hide behind the dress because it was tight around her chest but Checkamte didn't complain at all.They were in England all the old school muscle league and the new Muscle all smiling.Trixie kept getting the feeling someone was watching she looked straight ahead it was Terry.There relationship had stretched but they kept in contact even though they weren't dating each other.He was one of checkmate best man along side Kid, and Wally.The wedding went wonderful and they were married.Now they have three children and expect twin girls on the way.The oldest is Alexis she is like her mother very smart. The second was Ashton he takes over his farther hoping to become a wrestler. Then there is Devon he is fussy a mama's boy but he has his farther eyes and kik's smile.The two oldest keep an eye on him to protect him.They haven't decided on the little girls name yet since she is only two months pregnant.

Kid Muscle and Roxanne have got married.But the agreement was they had to stay on earth once every few years and he agreed to it.There wedding was on planet muscle very big if you know what I mean.King Muscle went all out for the wedding.They have two children the oldest is Mantaro Junior.Then there is Tara she is the first female in the last three generations to have a little girl.Roxanne almost past away but she fault and so did there baby girl both are healthy and strong.Kid decided that two were enough for them but trufully he didn't want another chance to loose her.

Dik dik found a girlfriend we think he going to pop the question.But everytime he denies that the relationship is on a stand still.So were still waiting if he does in the next three months Roxanne wins the bet.

As for wally he hasn't got married eather but there is girls in Ireland fighting for his attion.He has really kept quiet about his love life.

Jeager married three years ago he married a beautiful brunet in Germany.Her name is Rose they met from Brocken Jr. friends that are meat cutters.Both started to talk when he came back from the Chojin Crown.After that first talk you couldn't get them away from each otherr.Broken was very happy seeing him in love and gave Jeager his blessings.Rose and Jearger were married in a beautiful chapel with all there friends around them.Now they have one little girl for now Rossette looks like her farther.

Kevin Mask has a fiance Ashley.Thats all we really know about them because even her keeps quiet about there realtionship.But you can tell he is in love by the way her stairs at her with those eyes of a Eagle.

"Trixie"Roxanne walked in the room with her sky blue dress on.She was smiling at trixie. "Kiki she is day dreaming"kiki came in with a bit of a stomachfrom being pregant.

"Show time"Kiki giggled.Trixie snapped back into reality shutting her photo album book.She stood up pulling up the bottom of her wedding dress so she could walk.

"Sorry"she felt butterflies in her stomach.Kiki took her hands and smiled at Trixie.Roxanne but her veil on but not in front of her face it took away from her smile she thought.

"Alright it's time to married"Roxanne rubbed her arm that was covered half way by the dress.The dress sleeves were like ribbions around her arms and under her dress on her legs.Her dress was tight until it reached her waist then it was loose and long.Kiki held her hand as the walked into the hallway of the church.Her father was waiting for her she took his arm.

"I'm ready"she said clearly and her father kissed her cheek.The wedding march started kiki,roxanne,rose and Viki was a niece of her's who was the flower girl and Danle a nephew from terry family that was the ring carrier ahead of her walking down the church ille.Then the doors open everybody stood up Old school and new school was there even some of the new recruits were there from the muscle League.Friends and family waited for her then gasped as she entered.Everybody was whispering she was beautiful Terry was watching her he had a smile with a black tux on and a cowboy hat.Both mothers were crying terryman held his wife hand.Trixie's mother was crying holding her brothers arm.Terry and Trixie's eyes met with a smile on there face.He bowed his head when he took her from her father. Both men shock hands.Trixie held back tears roxanne to the flowers terry took her hand in his.He lifted her hand and kissed the top of her hand.Showing he was ready for this relationship.The priest started and after a while there words finally came.Both said there I do's.

"Now you may kiss the bride"The priest stepped back.Terry slide his hand around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck.Kissing each other with passion knocking terry's hat off.Everybody started to calp and cheer but they didn't let go each other.All there fights, words,past didn't mean a thing to them.They love each other that's all that matters now When they finally released there kiss the headed down the ille.Everybody was standing and clapping he held her hand just starring at her.She was sure that she made the right choice that day. Now she lived in Texas with her husband and new baby boy Jeese.She was working on her photo album up dating there pictures of the family photo's of them and there baby.Terry walked in the study room leaning he chair kissing her cheek.

"Hey darlin"She giggled softly. "Watch up to"he saw the photo album.

"Just updating cutie before I get back to working on that case"she looked at him.He smiled at the album.Trixie no longer worked in the court room.She did alot research work for her clients and helped her mom by getting alittle bit of info for them.But terry had a good ranch business going with his dad so there was plenty of money for him to support the family.But Terry knew she had worked to hard for her degree and stopped complaining about her two hour work a day on the computer.Because he wanted her to now wrooy about the stress of the business.But she did fine those two hours were just here time of day to relax and be by herself.But the were happy together and showed it all the time.

"Well ya think you can take a few minutes and come up stairs with me"Terry kissed the top of her head.

"Well arn't we in the mood"she laughed.Terry took her hand pulling her up from the chair.She followed behind him up stairs.

"That can wait until tonight"he gave a grin and opened up the baby's room door.Jesse was sound alseep with his teddy bear clutched in his arms and Terry's cowboy hat over his face.Like to block the sun from hitting in his eyes if there was light it was sunset.

"Aww"she walked over to him. "Did you do this"she whispered.Terry shock his head.

"I know i left it in here when i came to change his diaper but i never gave him the hat it was beside the crib"he lean over adjusting the hat above his sons nose to make sure he could breath.

"Well it's his now"she laid her head on his shoulder.He kissed her on the lips with passion knowing it was going to get much better as they got older.They had worked threw the pain of there past for many years before they got married.With telephone calls that ended up in shouts and cries.But terry wouldn't give up knowing he had lost something so dear to him and wanted it back.Becuase it made him happy knowing Trixie was his life and joy now there son was part of that.Both Terry and Trixie knew they had alot of love to share hoping for a big family.Terry kissed Trixie on the lips.She looked him in teh eyes she was happy.

(This is the last chapter hope you guys liked.Please give a comment )


End file.
